


Ripples 11

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Multiple Partners, Series: Ripples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Simon, and Blair try to smooth out the rough spots.<br/>This story is a sequel to Ripples 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples 11

## Ripples 11

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, yet. 

Summary: Jim, Simon, and Blair try to smooth out the rough spots. 

Notes: Thanks to Jenn aka XFreak for the edits and the continuing support. 

Warning: If you don't like the idea of Jim and Blair being involved with Simon, read another story. 

* * *

Ripples 11  
by Grey 

Fucking traffic. Every dumbfuck in Cascade apparently decided to travel home the same way Jim did. Crazyass drivers all deserved tickets and serious jail time. Fuck. 

Hammering his fist one more time against the wheel, he took a long calming breath and rested his head forward. Tempted to cheat and use his lights and siren, he looked up past the long row of cars to see the traffic signal finally change to green. About fucking time, too. 

God, he wanted to get home. 

Doing the pedal-brake dance didn't help his mood. More than anything he missed Blair. Usually, they talked or joked around while stuck in car jams. Without his partner, he only knew frustration and the desire to shoot out some nearby windshields. 

A horn blared, his hearing spiking and ripping pain through his skull. Looking up, he flipped the driver the bird and drove on. 

God, he missed Blair. 

By the time he got home, his head pounded, the throb making a regular slam at each temple. Inside the elevator, he used his finger tips to massage the side of his face, the sounds around him vibrating his bones. The final ping of arrival almost took him to his knees. He couldn't stand the spin of the air, the terrible shimmer of sound that attacked even the layers of his skin, his body shaking as he tried to hug himself to stillness. 

"Jim?" 

The word echoed from the outer edge of awareness before Blair's touch grounded him enough to gasp. "Got a headache." 

"I can see that. Let's get you inside." 

Strong arms helped him stand enough to stumble to the apartment. He staggered to the sofa and dropped down, his vision still pulsating, but not quite as fast as before. He stretched out, eyes closed as helpful hands lifted his legs up and removed his shoes, a cool, soft cloth to his forehead a godsend. 

Time passed, the pain lingering but much better before he finally opened his eyes. Blair watched anxiously from the seat next to the window. "Sorry about that, Chief." He took the washcloth off and sat up, his body wary of moving too fast. 

"What happened?" 

"Traffic." 

"Jim, that's more than traffic." 

"Traffic and a bad day then. I'm not sure." 

Nodding, obviously relieved, Blair stood up and walked to the kitchen. For the first time since his arrival he noted the younger man's tight jeans, the loose flowing blue shirt open at the neck, the thick chest hair peeking out just at the edge. Wispy curls escaped the black leather cord tipped with silver used to tame his hair at the nape of his neck. 

Blair had beautiful hair, hair to smother the air and make a man happy to breathe nothing but hair. 

"Jim, you okay?" 

"I'm fine. You look good." 

Blair smiled, his face flushed as he returned with a glass of water and some aspirin. "Thanks. Here, take these. I'm fixing supper, so maybe you'll feel better after you eat." 

Biting back the urge to recommend Blair as the main course, Jim took the pills and asked, "What's for dinner?" 

Blair talked over his shoulder as he went back to work fixing the meal. "Something simple, pasta and salad. Simon's bringing the wine." 

"I could've done that." 

"I know you could have, but Simon offered at lunch. He should be here soon. Why don't you go get a shower if you're feeling up to it?" 

"A shower?" 

"Yeah, you know, hot water, soap, lots of little bubbles to play with?" Blue eyes danced with the tease as Blair stood at the counter and buttered the French bread loaf. Jim swallowed hard as he imagined where he wanted that butter to go, the smooth slippery glide of it melting between Blair's asscheeks, his tongue licking it off, his fingers sliding deep inside right before his cock pushed in and said hello. 

"Jim, you're really gone, man. Snap out of it and go take a shower." 

"Sure, okay, Chief." Standing, he paused and stepped over to stand next to Blair, his hand halting the knife. Slowly, he leaned in and captured full lips, the faintest hint of an earlier beer still there. Thoroughly he explored the heated wetness and gobbled up the soft moans as Blair surrendered and kissed back. Finally, he pulled away, tenderly petting back the softest strands from his forehead and releasing his trapped curls. He combed the chestnut fluff with his fingertips, the springy softness erotic and rushing blood straight to his groin. "I love you, Blair." 

"I love you, too." 

"We could take a shower together if you want." 

Smiling, shaking his head, Blair gently pushed him away and put his leather tie in his pocket. "Maybe later. Right now, I've got dinner to finish." 

Disappointed, but resigned, Jim headed to the bathroom hoping Simon arrived soon and didn't want to eat more than his fair share of the menu. 

* * *

Refreshed and clean shaven, Jim pulled on his jeans and black T-shirt. Still barefoot, he stepped downstairs as he watched Blair nibble the carrots while he finished the last bit of chopping. "Something smells great, Chief." 

"It's the sauce. I got the recipe from Rhonda." 

"You share recipes with Rhonda?" 

"Sure. She liked my mom's applesauce cake I took to the last picnic. Anyway, this is the same sauce she brought to Brown's potluck last month. Simon loved it." 

Frowning, Jim nodded and walked to the window. "I remember. He had about three helpings of that and nothing else but a six pack." 

"Yeah, I know." Blair wiped his hands on a towel and finished tossing the salad before bringing the bowl to the table. "Want a beer or do you want to wait for the wine?" 

"Beer's fine." 

As Blair got the drink and brought it over, the older man captured his hand and held him. "You seem nervous." 

"A little, yeah." 

Drawing him closer, Jim cupped his face, his voice a whisper. "You're really beautiful." Gulping, Blair shivered but didn't pull away. Jim cradled the back of his head and kissed him, his lips brushing lightly at first and then adding pressure. As he pulled away, he released his partner and opened his beer, his voice no longer hushed or gentle. "Simon's in the elevator. Better put the pasta on." 

Blair hesitated and then turned away, his face confused. "Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Never better. Answer the door, Chief. Simon's had a hard on all day. Don't think he can wait much longer." 

"Don't be an ass, Jim." 

"I'm not. I know him, remember? We can eat and talk all we want, but Simon's going to be ready anytime you give the word." 

"Isn't that what you want?" 

"Of course it is." 

"Then why do you sound pissed again?" 

"Just answer the damn door." 

"Answer it yourself." 

"Jesus." Jim ignored the sharp glances and let Simon in right as his friend held up his hand to knock. "Hey, Simon." 

"I hate when you do that." 

"Do what?" 

"Answer the door before I knock." 

"It's just a parlor trick. Pay no attention." 

Simon looked puzzled as he followed him inside. He closed the door and put the wine on the table. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing." 

"Don't give me that. You've got that bitchy mood thing going on." 

"Bitchy mood thing?" 

"Yeah, you know how you do. I thought we settled this at the office." 

Blair leaned back against the counter just as he finished dropping the vermicelli in the boiling water. "I think he's still having a problem with this threesome thing." 

"I am not." Jim stepped back to the window as he sipped his beer. "I'm the one who suggested it, if you remember." 

"Then why all the remarks, man?" 

"What remarks?" Simon glanced first at Blair and then at his lover. "What remarks, Jim?" 

"It's nothing, Simon. I'm just tired. It's been a long day. Why don't we just eat and then we can relax and figure out how to do this?" 

"Maybe we should talk about it now?" 

"No, later. Blair's gone to a lot of trouble to fix you a special meal. Don't want to waste it." 

"There you go again, man. I made the meal for all of us, not just Simon." 

"I didn't say you did." 

"Yes, you did. This jealousy thing, this sudden being a dickhead every time you feel a little threatened has to give, man. I won't even consider being with either of you if this is the way you're going to be." 

"Aren't you overreacting a little bit there, Chief?" 

"I don't think he is, Jim. You don't see yourself when you get like this. It's not your best feature." 

Suddenly angry, Jim snapped back. "What is this, gang up on Jim night?" 

"Is that how you see it, Blair and me against you?" 

"It's what it seems like, yeah." 

"God, you're such an ass sometimes, Ellison." Instead of turning to leave, Simon walked over and snatched the beer from his hand and put it on the table. "I love you, but sometimes you really piss me off. Now, tell me what the hell's going on in that head of yours. Why are sabotaging your own plan? Do you want us to be together or not?" 

Air thickened all around him, the swirling confusion swimming inside his head. "Yeah, I do. I love you both." 

"Then fucking show it." 

"How?" 

"Don't make this a competition. You do, and we all lose." 

Closing his eyes, Jim sighed, his head leaning forward as they rested their foreheads together. "I'm sorry." 

"You should be. Now, do we eat first or talk about the dos and don'ts of being full partners?" 

"Neither." 

"What?" 

Lifting his face, Jim rubbed his cheek against Simon's rough beard, his love fired even stronger. "Just kiss me and then let's both go take care of Sandburg." 

Behind them, Jim heard Blair's chuckle. "I'll vote for that." 

Backing him up to the brick wall, Simon pressed against him, the weight like a trigger to his cock to grow and ache even stronger. Lips took his as the larger man held him in place, his tongue invading his mouth, conquering any resistance. A hand snaked down and massaged his crotch, the heat rolling inside his balls. Easing back, Simon stroked his face and whispered, "I love you. Don't ever doubt that." 

"I don't." 

"You do or you wouldn't be so jealous." 

"It's not you, Simon. I told you that." 

Sighing, breathing in as he nuzzled Jim's neck, he nipped the tight tendon and over the shoulder as he jerked and ripped the black cotton neckline. Pulling the skin up between his teeth, he sucked and licked, the wet sounds making Jim shudder and beg for more. Fire blazed up his middle as his head fell back, exposing more skin, letting Simon mark him. His mind reeled with need, the want swamping his thinking. 

His zipper went down and his cock bounced out, released as he heard Simon command. "Over here, Blair. On your knees. Do it." 

Without hesitation, the younger man already nude, kneeled between his legs as Simon lifted his shirt and ravaged his belly. Breathing ragged, he panted as Blair teased first his balls and then just the tip, his playful licks just catching the crown, one hand fondling, the other holding his anxious cock steady. 

Simon gave a husky growl as he slipped him away from the wall and moved in behind him, not letting Blair's mouth break contact. The larger man's cock slid between his asscheeks, the slick end not pushing in, but just rubbing up and down as his hips pushed forward into the waiting suction. Blair's efforts increased, his lips and tongue working together, the pressure building up Jim's middle, his thighs trembling as Simon's choke hold tightened. 

Rippling coils wound his spine as sparkles spun a web of color into a whole rainbow exploding at once, his body jerking out of control, the profound blast bending him forward against the barrier of bone and flesh. Air and light vanished as he slipped down, Simon's brutal pump still going frantically until it finally stilled, the heat spilling across his backside. 

Blair lay back on the floor, thrusting into his own hand, his lips swollen and glistening, drops of come scattered across his chest hair. Eyes closed, the younger man arched up, his whimpers caught in mid air as he came, his whole body shaking. His face relaxed and he curled up, still holding himself and smiling smugly. 

Simon released his hold slightly, but kept him from falling, leading Jim to the sofa. By the time they dipped the cushions, Blair opened his eyes and spoke, his voice husky and raw. "Oh, man, you guys are something else." 

Sated and happy with the world, Jim smiled. "You're not so bad yourself." 

"I love you, too, Blair." Simon's muffled voice carried both his pleasure and his fatigue, the words drifting and weaker as he spoke. 

Blair rolled up to all fours and without getting up, crawled over to sit beside the couch. Taking first Jim's hand and then Simon's, he kissed them both and then held them over his heart. He didn't say anything else, but just sat there, his knees up, his back against the sofa's edge. 

Lying still, Jim sighed, thinking he should suggest going up to the more comfortable bed, not wanting to move or even twitch another muscle. Still, he wanted to hold Blair, to draw him close and never let him go, to be with him forever the same as Simon. 

The man behind him shifted and grumbled. "We need a bigger couch." 

"There's a huge bed upstairs, man. And I've already turned off dinner." 

Jim smiled and agreed. "First one up gets the middle." 

Blair laughed and scooted up faster than either Jim or Simon could manage. Simon grinned and whispered in Jim's ear. "Did you see that beautiful ass?" 

"See it? I can taste it." 

"Sweet Jesus, he's already hard again." 

"It's a good thing there are two of us then, huh?" 

"I get the first shift." 

Jim shook his head and laughed as Simon slid out fast and headed upstairs to sleep with the man they both loved as much as each other. 

The End 


End file.
